Frozen: Elemental Crisis
by VenomBat22
Summary: After the Great Thaw, all is peaceful. When a lone Prince informs Queen Elsa of an evil force, she must put feelings aside and join the Elemental League to combat a new foe


All was well in the kingdom of Arendelle. It had been over a year since the Great Thaw and the kingdom was peaceful. Queen Elsa had been able to control her icy power and was free to use it as she wished. Though many people were still somewhat frightened of her, but they knew she had a kind and loving heart. Though she had no male suitors, her sister was a different story.

Princess Anna was engaged to Kristoff, the lonely ice man she encountered during the endless winter Elsa unknowingly created. After the events with Hans, the two began a relationship and were happy for the longest time. He had approached the Queen on a lone night as Anna slept and talked. She was looking out the window of her old bedroom when she felt him walking trough the halls. As he passed the room, she talked to him without turning around.

"Kristoff, you're up late... what troubles you?"

"Nothing, your Highness." he said, walking into the room.

"Do you know in some parts of this land, it is against the law to lie to a royal?" she turned and faced him. He sighed before sitting down on a couch. "Is it Anna?"

"In a way, yes."

"Kristoff, for the year you have lived here, you have loved my sister with every cell in your ice man body. At first, I didn't not know what to think of you, but as I got to know you, I have accepted you as a part of this family. Maybe as a brother."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. Truth is, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"I... want to ask your sisters hand in marriage. I want your blessing." this made Elsa stand up quickly and walk around in a frenzy.

"I-I-I don't know. I want happiness for Anna for sure, but..."

"Queen Elsa, I love Anna more than anything in this world. Ever since the Great Thaw, I've been with her. Sure we have ups and downs, but I do love her. Please, I want your blessing."

"Kristoff, Anna loves you dearly. She told me so herself on numerous occasions. Seeing that kind of love... makes me wish I had someone."

"Your Majesty?"

"I give you my blessing."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you wish to marry my sister, I will not stop you. Better you then that idiot Hans."

"Thank you Queen Elsa!" he said excitedly.

_PRESENT TIME_

The next day, Kristoff proposed to her in front of everybody at one of their royal balls. It was a glorious moment for all. Olaf, the bucktoothed snowman was having a wonder time. Even Queen Elsa admitted that that it was a happy occasion. She even declared that the two were to be married in the ball room in three weeks, which gave everyone time to prepare. It was glorious and happy... until a bursting of the ballroom doors.

"QUEEN ELSA!" yelled the young man who burst into the room.

The young man looked to be in his early twenties and he looked like he had been through a war. His face was dirty, he had scars everywhere, and his hands were very wet. Queen Elsa had the guards keep everyone back as she approached the man. Anna was scared that the man would hurt her, but instantly knew she had her icy powers to protect her.

"Who are you?" asked Elsa.

"I..." he panted. "am Alexander, a prince of the South."

"You... don't appear to be a prince. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"About a year ago, one of my more... distant relatives tried to overtake this kingdom by attempting to marry Princess Anna."

"Hans?"

"Yes! I am one of his cousins, but I am part of a more successful kingdom. Not as great as Arendelle, but still great."

"So, why are you here Prince Alexander?"

"My Queen, ever since that endless winter a year ago, my brothers and sisters have been looking for you."

"Why me?"

"You... have the power of ice. Some of my people have even called you the Snow Queen."

"I... do not use my power like that anymore. I suggest you look elsewhere." as she turned, he got frantic.

"Queen Elsa! We need your help!"

"My help?" she asked, turning around again. "Just who exactly are you?"

"I am Alexander, a member of a league of Elemental Warriors. You are not alone my Queen."

"Prove it to me." she said.

Alexander held out his hand and held it toward the ice swan that was situated on the table. Moving his fingers in a fancy way, she watched as the swan began to melt and water appeared around him. He had taken the moisture from the swan and controlled it as Elsa controlled ice. Everyone gasped that Elsa wasn't alone.

"My Queen, you control ice. I control water. The others are waiting for us." he clutched his fist and the water vanished. Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff came running down to Elsa.

"Elsa," started Anna. "I don't trust this guy. He seems fishy to me."

"He seems like a bad guy, like Hans." said Kristoff.

"You shouldn't judge anyone on appearance Sven." said Olaf to Kristoff.

"Olaf, how many times do I have to tell you..." said Anna. "His name is Kristoff!"

"I like this Alex guy. You think he is here to marry Queen Elsa?"

"QUEEN!" yelled Alexander. "We need you! The whole land needs you!"

"QUIET!" yelled Elsa, who was having a hard time understanding everything. "Explain to me what the problem is before I make a decision."

"Of course. About ten years ago, when we organized the League, we had one goal in mind: secure the safety for everyone. We would use our powers to keep evil away and we did so for about five years."

"What happened?" asked Olaf.

"Well... one of our members decided he needed to be leader. He believed his Element was the most powerful of all of ours and he wanted to rule. Needless to say, we overpowered him when he decided to take his position by force. He was banned from the League and since then, he has been in hiding."

"Who is he?" asked Anna.

"We forgot his name long ago. Nowadays, survivors of his wrath call him Fire Lord."

"So, he controls fire?" Elsa assumed.

"Indeed my Queen. The attacks on the people started nearly three years ago. When one of the League would investigate, they never returned. Our sources claim that Fire Lord killed them. I don't know what to believe."

"So..." said Elsa. "You want me to join you so I can fight this... Fire Lord?"

"We just want you to join us. Together, you, me, and the remaining members can defeat him and his power forever."

"How did you know about me anyway?"

"Tales have spread of your ice power. It is a powerful tool... if used correctly."

"When I was little, my parents would always say 'Conceal, don't feel' and I never really understood what it meant until last year when I... froze the land with my power."

"Yes, that was the worst winter I ever had." smirked Alexander.

"Who were your sources? The ones that told you your friends had been killed?"

"You know them. It was the trolls."

*What did you think of the first chapter of my first Frozen fic? It doesn't contain any M stuff, so its kid friendly... maybe. If you have any ideas or names for the other Elemental League Members, please give me some ideas. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


End file.
